Crimson California
by Jisbonrule
Summary: Jisbon Oneshot. Will they, wont they? And where's Red John gone? Of course, he's always one step behind Patrick Jane...
1. Crimson California

**Hey everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (seriously, if i did, would i need to put that?) **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

"Can you please state your name for the court?"

"Patrick Jane."

"Mr. Jane, is it, or is it not true, that you illegally use hypnotism on a regular basis?"

Patrick Jane chose not to reply. He instead, glanced down at his polished, brown shoes and hummed to himself.

"Mr. Jane? Mr Jane are you guilty of this crime?" The voice now came from the Magistrate. He had a deep, powerful voice, which echoed around the courtroom. It was intimidating to most people, but Jane saw straight through it. It was all an act. His marriage was failing, that was made obvious by the continuous twisting of his wedding ring, and the fact that the inside of his ring was very polished, as if the action of taking it off regularly polished his ring.

"Mr Jane, you are paying attention aren't you? There is a lot of evidence to suggest that you have been hypnotising many of the suspects that you interrogate at the CBI."

A woman sitting next to the magistrate was now getting up to say her piece. Jane honestly didn't care what this woman had to say, and he certainly wasn't going to listen. She had mousey brown hair and a voice that begins to grate after only a few seconds. She was wearing a pair of earrings which her ex-boyfriend, who she clearly hadn't gotten over, had bought her. They were emerald and sparkly. They reminded Jane of something. _Someone_. Someone's eyes. But whose?

"- And that would result in either a fine of two thousand dollars, plus an extra fine of fourteen thousand dollars for the time you wasted trying to prove someone's innocence when they turned out guilty of raping a young girl."

"Teresa Lisbon!" Jane exclaimed loudly and slapped his forehead. "_Her_ eyes! And very beautiful eyes they are too, your honour! And they belong to a very beautiful person. Very beautiful."

"Mr. Jane? I think you should probably keep your thoughts to yourself."

"Sorry, your honour, I've got to be somewhere, look, here's twenty-thousand bucks, spend it wisely. Give the extra four thousand to charity or something. I've gotta be somewhere. See you around." Patrick Jane strolled out of the courtroom, handing the magistrate a check when he passed him.

"Mr. Jane?"

Jane wandered down the corridor, away from the room, away from the calling. He walked out into the open air, squinting slightly in the bright, Californian sunshine. Jane walked to his car, and swung himself inside. Jane glanced around at the interior. Clean, and very well kept. Like himself. You can tell a lot about a person by what sort of car they have. Jane had a silver Citroën DS21, sleek, charming and attractive. Lisbon had a black Mercedes four-by-four, clean, not too flash, and the closer you look, the prettier it is.

The engine started with a growl and a cough, and then began to make a steady rumbling sound. Jane sung the car around violently, then sped off to the CBI. His new favourite song, More Than Words by The Extreme, was playing loudly, the sun was shining, and he was soon going to be with his favourite people in the world. Life was good, at least for now.

-C C-

Teresa Lisbon waited on the balcony, a nervous wreck. She was wearing a silk, green dress, paired with dark green heels. Her hair was wavy, and it flowed in a thick, ebony curtain to her back. She was reapplying lip gloss, when Patrick Jane walked out, removing a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey beautiful," said Jane, smiling warmly at her. "You are looking particularly gorgeous tonight."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. Typical Jane, always the charmer. He was of course wearing a suit, with a deep blue shirt that complimented his eyes perfectly. His teeth glinted in the bright light, and Lisbon couldn't help but smile back.

They both walked to the edge of the balcony. Jane rested his hand on Lisbon's, as if it was a casual gesture. Lisbon suddenly went very warm.

"Jane, where were you?" demanded Lisbon, suddenly distracted. "You are half an hour late."

"I'm sorry Lisbon, I needed to drop some stuff off at the CBI," said Jane truthfully.

"Yes, and?" Lisbon had raised an eyebrow.

"I had to go and speak to some people."

"Who?"

"People."

"Where did you speak to them?"

"In a... In a courtroom."

"What?" Lisbon looked at Jane. "Why were you in court?"

"I apparently had done some stuff, so I paid them and they shut up."

Lisbon looked shocked. "Jane, if Hightower finds out about whatever it is, I'll-"

Jane placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Hush, Lisbon, we don't need to talk about this. It doesn't matter, OK?"

Lisbon eventually gave in. Jane looked deep into her eyes. God, he looks gorgeous, thought Lisbon. If only I could get away with...

Jane's lips pressed against hers and Lisbon gasped, throwing her arms around his neck. They broke apart, and looked at each other, embarrassed. Jane smiled weakly and they both looked out at the astonishing view. As the sun set, California was bathed in crimson. As crimson as blood. Jane tried to think of other things. As crimson as a deep red rose. Jane slipped an arm around Teresa Lisbon's waist. Maybe this was a sign. Jane could think of other things. Maybe Patrick Jane was finally moving on...

_Red John made his way up the stairs, taking his time. He heard the hum of Patrick Jane's voice. How he would enjoy making Patrick Jane's life hell again. Your time has come Mr Jane..._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**What do you think? Please review, whatever opinion you have, it really makes my day!**

**Anniex**


	2. Ruby Red

**I'm back! I was quite quick this time, wasn't I? Hopefully there will be more clarity on what is actually going on in this chapter! Thank you to Jisbon4ever, JisbonRock, krolinette and lysjeloken for reviewing. I wasn't intending to carry on this fic, but how could I resist the cherries, lysjeloken?**

**More Than Words is owned by Extreme- a beautiful song, which as you know, Lisbon and Jane dance to in Rose Coloured Glasses. Such a major moment for us in favour of Jisbon!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own the Mentalist. :'(**

_Sirens. Screams. Pandemonium._

_Her eyes were streaming; dust was everywhere. "Patrick!" she screamed, "Patrick, where the hell are you?" There was no reply. Her heart seemed to turn to stone. "Jane? Jane, WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_Footsteps. Breathing. Hope._

_"It's OK, ma'am, the cops are here, everything's gonna be alright," said a deep voice, with a thick southern accent. "Come this way, ma'am. There was a bomb. It wasn't very powerful, but enough to knock you for six. Was there anyone else with you at the time of the explosion?"_

_There was only one word in Teresa Lisbon's head. Patrick. "Patrick..." she croaked, unable to muster up her usual authority._

_"It's OK," he repeated, leading her away from the rubble, "We'll find him."_

_Her eyes glanced up at the thick, grey skies, in a moment of realisation. It's too late for Patrick Jane..._

"Uh, Lisbon?"

It was Rigsby's voice that shocked me out of my stupor. It had been two weeks and still no sight of Patrick Jane.

CASE NO. 1284930

CASE SUMMARY: VICTIM (PATRICK JANE) WAS WITH AGENT TERESA LISBON. THEY WERE CONVERSING WHEN THERE WAS A SUDDEN BANG, AND THE FRENCH DOORS HAD BEEN BLOWN OFF. PATRICK JANE RAN FORWARD, AND HE WAS GRABBED BACK. AGENT LISBON STEPPED FORWARD, BUT THERE WAS AN EXPLOSION, AND SHE WAS THROWN BACK, ONLY TO HEAR THE WORDS "YOU KNOW WHO I AM, MISS LISBON..." SOURCE: AGENT LISBON

Lisbon tore her eyes away from the case file. She could've sworn that that was the hundredth time she had glanced at it in the last half hour. She retreated to her office to lie down on her couch. But the action of retreating to her couch reminded her of Jane, and how he used to lie on his couch, contemplating the latest case. She used to watch him out of the corner of her eye, watch him shift positions occasionally and sometimes even nod off. he sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She loved Patrick Jane. And she was a fool for not realising it sooner. She would never know his feelings for her. Maybe he didn't have any. But the way he had kissed her... The way he had made her feel. The way they had touched each other. She would never know...

Xxx

_More than words,_

_Is all you have to do to make it real,_

_Then you wouldn't have to say,_

_That you love me,_

_'Cause I already know_

Xxx

At least Patrick Jane could be sure of one thing. He was alive. Hang on, or was he? Ouch, yes he was. The fresh wound on his arm proved that. But you could never be too sure. If it wasn't that, it was he was deeply in love with Teresa Lisbon. Yes, he was still in love with his beloved wife, but with Lisbon, it was different. This was another type of love. But, nonetheless, it was still love. And he didn't know whether Lisbon loved him too. Did she? She had responded when he had kissed her, but was that because of the usual? Yes, Patrick Jane did notice. His hair, eyes etc. But maybe with Lisbon, it was more than that. Maybe. But he would never know...

Xxx

_All you have to do is close your eyes_  
_And just reach out your hands_  
_And touch me_  
_Hold me close, don't ever let me go_

_More than words_  
_Is all I ever needed you to show_  
_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_  
_'Cause I'd already know_

* * *

**Please review, I need opinions! Should Jane and Lisbon get together, and everything is fine? Or should Jane get the revenge he wants, whether that means risking his life or not...? Please let me know what you think!**

**Anniexx**


End file.
